harry lies
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: a sad fic to based on alyssa lies but i kinda changed the lyrics. now rewritten check it out on my profile i take story requests and warning: character death


Harry lies summery:arther weasleys point of veiw on harry's abuse rating:M for death warning:death, have a tissue ready My first fic please be nice disclaimer: I own nothng to do with harry potter or the song alyssa lies.

My little girl met a new friend, just the other day, on the playground at school between the WILLOW and the LAKE

"Hi my names Ginny i know who you are of couse your Harry Potter the boy who lived"  
"hi" Harry replies "Ron talks about you all the time".;  
Ginny wrote home to tell me about how she and Harry stood talking for ages until the bell rings and they ran to classes. This continued until the summer. "Bye Harry i'll write to you" was what i heard as Ron and Ginny came running towards me and we watched as Harry was picked up by a beefy man and was draged off. i wondered about the fear in the young mans eyes as he was dragged off all the way home.

But she came home with tear-filled eyes, and she said to me "Daddy, Harry lies"

that night as we got home Ginny tugged me into the parlor and turned to me with tear filled eyes.  
"Daddy we have to help Harry i think his uncle hurts him"

Well I just brushed it off at first, 'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt or the things she had seen. I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"

and she said...

"Harry lies to the classroom, Harry lies everyday at school, Harry lies to the professers as he tries to cover every bruise"

I stood shocked as Ginny exsplained she had seen briuses on his arms and when the too big clothing slips off his sholders she could see scars on his back criss crossing.

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep. As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet "God bless my mom and my Dad and my new friend, harry *oh*I know he needs you bad

Because Harry lies to the classroom, Harry lies everyday at school, Harry lies to the professers as he tries to cover every bruise"

As i tucked Ginny in i stood and whatched as she went to the window and looked at the sky and prayed to someone to help her new friend as no-one else would.

I had the worst nights of sleep in years as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do* but when we got to the school in september I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad the lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked. Until I felt the tears run down my face and I told her that harry wouldn't be at school again

I walked into the staff meeting before school would started again and was just about to tell Ginny to exsplain what she knew to the professers.  
then i caught sight of the tear stained faces even professer Snape was crying.  
what happened Dumbledor exsplained after Harry's pleas to stay at hogwarts through summer he had sent professer Snape to check on him.  
He then showed me the memory of what they found. Harry was crying and pleading with his uncle as he wipped and raped him. i whatched as Snape blasted the uncle across the room before wrapping Harry in his outer cloak and portkeying to the hogwarts hospital wing.  
I stared as i saw them lose the battle and as the teachers gatherd round him and he spoke. "I'm glad i came home one last time thank you professers i can rest now" the tears came faster as i saw him smile as he closed his eyes one last time.

'Cause he doesn't lie in the classroom he doesn't lie anymore at school Harry lies with his parents because there's nothin' anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why Harry lies *Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why Harry lies I stood next to Ginny and exsplained we were to late and how Harry had gone to be with his parents and had smiled as he fell asleep for the last time.  
I held her as she cryed and then she asked me why Harry had lied. and i sed Harry lied because no-one would lision my little girl looked before smileing suddenly and we looked in the same direction as we gasped a small messy haired boy with the most startling green eyes walked towards Ginny. He was no longer a sickly pale colour, the bags round his eyes were gone his clothes fitted and the briuses had faded.  
He smiled and said "don't cry for me i'm with my parents now" he turned to the professers and stared at them.  
"Don't blame yourselves i forgive you"  
Then he turned and ran towards a pale shape with almost looked like the hogwarts exspress and stuck his head out the window and waved one last time before he was gone. 


End file.
